Travel
In Trove, transportation is a key factor to getting around the world of Trove. There are several different creatures or objects that act as vehicles that a player can use to Travel from point A to point B. There are several different types of travel equipment and companions to best fit certain situations increase the movement speed of the player by land, air, or sea. When a travel item is used, it applies an unlimited buff to the player and places the player on or in it. These can be collected in various places in Trove wither it may be in Adventure Worlds, Lootboxes, the Store/Marketplace, or in special events. These are learned by using the item variant (or in some cases automatically unlocked to the player's collection) that has a tag on the item's description that says: "Not in Your Collection." Unless otherwise stated, all common items are worth 50 mastery point each, Wings, boats, flying/swimming mounts are worth 100 mastery points each, and rare and exclusive items (such as Legendary Dragons or Ganda) are worth 250 mastery points each. Types There are a total of 5 different types of items that each help with transportation. Mounts :See Mounts for a list of mounts. Mounts are used by players to increase their speed. They're useful for covering a lot of ground quickly, and it's recommended for new players to equip a mount as soon as possible. Some mounts have flight capabilities and act like wings. Mag Riders :See Mag Riders for a list of Mag Riders. Mag Riders are used by players to ride through Mag Rails at a very fast speed but very slow on land. Mag Riders can be used to ride user-made Mag Rail coasters in Club Worlds and cornerstones. Ships :See Boats and Sails for a list of Ships and its sails. Boats are used by players to surf around a large body of water, being able to navigate through liquid surfaces just like mounts travel through land. They're useful for traveling through great seas or at least move faster on liquids, and it's recommended for new players to obtain a boat if they wish to travel through the Treasure Isles. Boats are proven to be the fastest way of traveling (faster than flying with wings) but only limited to aquatic surfaces. The cannons on a galleon class boat have higher range than those on the clippers, but both are too weak in damage to be a viable combat strategy. A boat can not move without a sail. Wings :See Wings for a list of Wings. Wings are used by players to glide above ground, and are highly recommended for navigating through the Sky Realms. They're useful for covering a lot of ground at once and fly through great distances, and it's recommended for new players to obtain a set of wings as soon as possible. Prior to the Take Flight update, wings were exclusive to buyers of the Power Pack. Following the update, however, several new sets were added as unlockables, providing a free method of the utility for every player. Dragons :See Dragons for a list of Dragons. Dragons are a type of mount that lets players use dragons instead of regular mounts to travel around. They are useful for land and sky traveling, as well as allies with new and extra abilities unlike regular Allies. Dragons stay visible when flying (except for Fledglings, which are only mounts). Category:Travel Category:Mounts Category:Mag Riders Category:Boats Category:Sails Category:Wings Category:Dragons